Books, Chocolate and Leather Jackets
by NeonDomino
Summary: A Sirius/Remus/Hermione triad collection of drabbles and one-shots. [Chapter Seven] Sirius and Remus knew that Hermione was still out there somewhere, even if she had been missing for over a year. Sirius wanted to find her before he died. Upon finding her, Hermione provides a way to save both Sirius and Remus. Vampire!Hermione.
1. Want To Play A Game?

**Welcome to the beginning of my Hermione/Sirius/Remus collection.**

 **To be VERY clear, it's not Hermione with two boyfriends, it's an equal triad. So there will also be Hermione/Remus, Hermione/Sirius, and Remus/Sirius.**

 **Therefore, this collection will contain slash.**

 **The various one-shots will be a mix of Marauder Era (admit it, you all love time-travel) and Trio Era.**

* * *

 **Books, Chocolate and Leather Jackets**

* * *

Written for:

Camp Hogwarts: Paintball- Write about an ambush (50 points)

Quidditch Pitch: "Chocolate and flowers won't fix this"

Ultimate Battle Competition: (SPECIAL) Zeus' Thunderbolts [weapon] - price: 1300 words, action genre

Drabble Club: "Want to play a game?"

* * *

Want To Play A Game?

* * *

Sirius and James walked slowly and carefully through the forest, their wands in hand. Their eyes moved across each tree and bush, listening carefully for any sound at all.

Peter was a couple of paces behind them, his gaze darting about quickly. The sound of a bird flying caused three wands to be pointed up, a flash of colours flying in the bird's direction.

The three looked at each other as the bird flew away, unhurt. A snap of a branch causing them all to spin around, spotting nothing. James moved forward to check it out, but there was nothing nearby.

After a moment of listening for noises, they began walking slowly again. They searched and listened for any sign of the pair they knew to be hiding in the forest, and keeping an eye out for hiding places in case of an attack.

They had thought the pair would have shown themselves by now. None of the trio could work out why it was taking so long. James' stomach was rumbling, and Dorea was sure to have dinner on the table soon.

Sirius' eyes were squinting into the distance. "I saw movement over there," he whispered, carefully moving in the direction, trying not to make a noise. James followed, Peter still bringing up the rear.

His wand at the ready, he approached the spot, listening to a rustle. He shot a spell, only to find a small rabbit.

"Crap," he muttered. He turned to James and Peter. "Do you think they're still here?"

"No doubt about it," James muttered, not stopping to look at Sirius, his eyes moving around, hoping to spot any movement.

Sirius sighed. "Maybe we could cast detection spells?"

"They'd know," James said. "We have to do this the muggle way. Those were the orders... or do you want to break the rules?"

Sirius quickly shook his head. "It'll take a braver man than me," he stated.

 **...oOo...**

Another crack had them on alert again. They slowly walked through the trees, listening to the sounds in the distance, following them.

A fox ran out, the three distracted for a moment, and they heard a giggle in the distance, and Sirius narrowed his eyes. "That's her sex giggle," he announced. "They're shagging! We're walking around like fools, and they are hiding in a bush having sex... without me! That's so unfair, I've been begging them for us to do it outside in the forest!"

"Sex giggle?" James gaped, looking at Sirius. He lowered his wand, forgetting about the game for a moment. "What the fuck is a sex giggle?"

Sirius looked back at James as though his friend was crazy. "You don't know what a sex-giggle is?" he asked. "Well, usually when my lovely Hermione gets all shy, before she starts moaning our names because we're -"

"Let's focus on the game," Peter interrupted, glaring at James with a 'do you really want to know?' look.

Sirius led the way to where the giggle had come from, and they froze. There were signs that someone had been there recently. A few sticks broken on the ground, and Hermione's jacket shoved under one of the bushes.

Sirius pulled it out, holding it up to James and Peter.

"They've been here," Sirius said, looking around. "Probably dropped this on the way."

"Are you sure they dropped it?" James asked, doubtfully. He was becoming more and more concerned that they hadn't found the pair yet - maybe they were better at this whole hiding game than James and Sirius had given them credit for?

"Of course," Sirius said. "They probably got so caught up in each other's sexy bodies..." he trailed off, a lustful gleam in his eyes. "Can't say I blame them. Let's find them quickly." He started forward again.

"Ambush," James roared, as without warning, a barrage of paint-balls rained down around them.

"I've been hit," Peter cried, wiping at the yellow paint staining his robes.

Sirius ducked behind a tree, as James stared mournfully at his arm, which had blue paint dripping down it. James and Peter took a seat on a nearby fallen log, and Sirius looked around him. His eyes fell on Remus, as he approached, wearing clothes with different greens all over them. Sirius glanced at his paint gun, but it was pointed at the ground, dangling loosely from his fingers.

Sirius kept his wand trained on Remus, but he could see that Remus' hair was all messed and his shirt was untucked, and was that an undone button on his trousers? He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. He loved it when the usually immaculate Remus Lupin was dishevelled.

"Hey love," Remus murmured, dropping his gun and moving close to Sirius. "Having fun?" His lips teased over Sirius' making Sirius lean in, trying to capture Remus' lips, but Remus kept out of reach.

"I'd be having more fun if you kissed me," Sirius stated, spinning Remus around, shoving him against the tree he had been hiding behind. His lips attacked Remus', moving down to his neck, his hands under Remus' shirt.

Suddenly something wet was dripping down his neck, and he froze, bringing his hand up, and coming back with pink paint.

He slowly turned around, looking at the smug witch, dressed in similar clothes to Remus, holding a paint gun.

"That's cheating."

Remus shook his head. "You shouldn't have let yourself get distracted," he said, smirking.

"We'll share the chocolate with you," Hermione said, moving closer.

"Chocolate and flowers won't fix this," Sirius muttered.

Remus chuckled, his hands wrapping around Sirius from behind.

"What will?" Hermione asked.

Sirius grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her close. "You, my little witch, how very Slytherin of you. You're dressed all in green too!" Before she could disagree, his lips were on hers.

"It's camouflage," Remus corrected, leaning in to press his lips against the side of Sirius' neck.

 **...oOo...**

 _"I'm bored," James muttered, laying on the floor of the dorm, looking up at the other occupants._

 _"Want to play a game?" Remus suggested._

 _"A game?" Sirius asked. He smiled slowly. "Is it one that involves a bed?" His gaze slipped to Hermione suggestively, and she rolled her eyes._

 _"No, but we could play Paint-balling," Hermione suggested._

 _"What's that?" James asked, curiosity spiked. "I've never heard of it."_

 _"It's a great game, I played it with... some old friends," she explained. "Basically we go on teams and hide. We shoot paintballs at each other, if you get hit, you're out. The last person standing's team is the winner."_

 _"Sounds really easy," Sirius said, snorting. He looked between Hermione and Remus. "Who wants to be on my team?" He asked. "Because mine is the winning team."_

 _"Great idea," James said, looking at Sirius. "Me and you be captains, that way the teams are more fair. I mean, how unfair would it be to Hermione and Remus if me and you were on the same team."_

 _Hermione bit her lip, turning to meet Remus' offended gaze._

 _"Actually," Remus said. "Why don't you both be on the same team, I think I want to be on a team with Hermione."_

 _"Oh Moonpie, don't be upset," Sirius said, crawling across the bed and wrapping his arms around Remus' waist, but Remus pushed him away._

 _"And to make things more interesting, let's have a prize," Hermione added._

 _"I don't think it's fair -" James began._

 _"A month's supply of chocolate," Remus said, interrupting James._

 _Peter looked between them all. "What about me?" he asked._

 _"You can be on whichever team you think will win," Remus offered._

 _"Right, I'm on James' team," he replied._

 _Hermione and Remus smiled at each other. "I'll go rent some equipment," she said, sliding off James' bed and leaving the room._

 _"Can't we use our wands?"_

 _"If you prefer," Remus said. "Let me find a suitable spell for you."_

 _He grabbed a couple of books and took his seat again, ignoring the voice in his ear._

 _"I promise not to beat you too bad, Moonpie."_

 _"I'm afraid I can't promise the same thing," Remus replied, with a smirk._

* * *

 _Review Please :D_


	2. The Tale of Hermione-Ella

**Written for the Hogwarts Talent Show Competition**

 **Prompt: "Cinderella" by Sylvia Plath**

* * *

 **The Tale of Hermione-Ella**

* * *

It had been years since she had been in someone's arms, letting the music wash over her as a man led her around the dance-floor.

But for Hermione, that day had been her father's wedding, many years ago. It had been when her father had married her step-mother, feeling that young Hermione needed a woman in her life.

Less than a year later, her father was dead, and she was banished to the tower.

She shook her head slightly, not wanting to think about it. Not wanting to remember all the years that had passed under the care of her step-mother.

She only wanted to think about the man who was holding her tightly, his stormy grey eyes scanning every inch of her face, as though he were trying to memorise her.

The man who was making her heart race.

Prince Sirius.

The man was holding her like he would never let go. He was watching her as though she were a precious jewel - a princess even, rather than the servant girl she truly was.

And for that night, that's what she told herself she was as she relaxed into his embrace. She closed her eyes, and just for a moment allowed the illusion to consume her.

The hands loosened, and Hermione panicked for a moment, thinking that the moment was over. She wanted to stay in his arms - every inch of her body was telling her not to let him go.

"Lord Remus," the prince murmured, his grey eyes never leaving hers. "Would you like a dance?"

"With you or with your beautiful dance-partner?" the Lord joked. This voice sent a shiver through her body and her eyes moved from grey to amber.

She was torn. Two men called out to her, and she didn't know which one to respond to. Lord Remus seemed to understand, making the choice for her and carefully taking her into his arms as the next song began.

She found herself lost in the Lord's arms as they moved to an even slower song. She wondered if these men caused this effect in every woman. She wouldn't be surprised.

His eyes darted across her face in the same manner as the Prince's had. As the song came to an end, the Prince was by her side again. She didn't understand the look they shared, but blushed as her hand was raised to the Lord's lips and a kiss pressed against it.

"I hope you'll grant me another dance soon," he murmured, and she nodded, allowing Prince Sirius to sweep her away.

Jealous eyes followed her for the rest of the night as she found herself in the arms of both the Prince and the Lord to dance.

Until Midnight.

The clock began to strike and Hermione pulled out of the Lord's hold. The Prince moved closer.

"I have to go," she whispered; the first words she had uttered that night. "I'm sorry, but it's Midnight... I must go." The men moved closer, reaching for her, but she turned and rushed out, leaving nothing but her scent in the air.

...oOo...

Hermione watched out of the small window of her tower, she loved looking at the streets below, and even her step-mother's punishments couldn't change her mood.

She was in love with two handsome men. Men she might not ever see again, but she pushed that thought from her mind. It was love.

Hermione had always been more practical, and thought that love would be getting to know someone and falling for them rather than love at first sight... but now she had experienced love at first sight with not one man, but two.

She rested her arms on the window-sill and watched the people in the street.

Her gaze followed a carriage, and her eyes widened as it stopped outside of the house. She saw the royal guards, and a smile lit up her face.

She rushed to the door, only to find it locked. She pulled out one of her hairpins and began picking at the lock. She heard it click back, but the door still wouldn't open.

It was magically locked.

She rushed back to the window, noticing two men stepping from the carriage. She banged on the window, trying to draw their attention, but they didn't look up.

She tried to open the window, but it wouldn't budge.

In a panic, she dropped down onto her mattress, trying to think of a way out. Maybe she could smash the window and call for help?

...oOo...

The two men moved towards the house. Sirius could feel that she was close. He could sense her. He glanced at Remus for confirmation, and Remus nodded.

He had memorised her scent, and without a doubt, this was the girl's house. This was where she lived.

He raised a hand, knocking firmly on the door and waited impatiently for the door to open and for his brown eyed beauty to be on the other side. The beauty who had left without even sharing her name.

The door swung open, and a toad faced woman looked at them.

"Prince Sirius!" She stated, curtsying in his presence. "What an unexpected visit. To what do I owe this honour?"

"Your... daughter?" Sirius guessed, though the woman looked nothing like their angel. "We wish to speak with her."

"I'm sorry," the woman said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I do not have a daughter. In fact, it's just me alone in this old house."

Sirius' eyes fell on a house-elf behind her that was shaking it's head, disagreeing with the witch.

"Well, could we have a few minutes of your time? Maybe you could advise us if you know someone fitting the description?"

She glanced at Remus, a slight sneer on her face, but Sirius pulled out his coin purse and the woman gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course," she simpered. "Do come in."

...oOo...

Remus could smell her scent all over the room, it was deeply embedded in the sofa, in the furniture. Everywhere.

There was not a single doubt that she lived here, which meant that the woman with the sickly sweet smile was lying to them both.

He barely paid attention to the woman who was claiming that the girl they described lived half-way down the street. Remus knew the house they were talking about - the girl there had told them about a quiet girl with brown hair who lived in this house.

Remus was going to have a gift sent to the last house, because the girl had shown them to their love's house. Finally he sighed, standing up.

"Hem hem," the woman said, trying to get his attention. His head spun around, and it was clear that Sirius hadn't been paying attention to her either.

"I'm sorry Madam," Sirius said, standing up. "We know she's here, and we're going to have to search your house.

The woman jumped from her seat, wand out, but Remus was faster. His shield covered Sirius before the red light could hit the Prince. He turned his wand on the witch.

"Expelliarmus," he roared, her wand flying from her hand. "Guards!"

...oOo...

With the woman being guarded by the Centaurs that made up the King's Royal Guards, Sirius and Remus were free to do their search. Sirius wasn't willing to wait for Remus to sniff her out - he was throwing doors open (even the ones that were clearly cupboards) and searching through the rooms.

Remus' approach was to not startle the girl - because there was a possibility she was hurt or didn't want to be found - after all, the woman had lied about her being there... maybe their princess didn't feel the bond? Maybe she wasn't going to accept them?

Maybe she asked the woman to turn them away? Though deep down Remus knew this wasn't true.

He slowly walked through the large estate, breathing her scent in, until he reached a door leading to the tower.

He knew it was her location. The scent overpowered him as he pushed the first door open and began walking up the stairs.

He reached the top, his hand resting on the door to the room at the top of the tower. This was her room and she was behind that door.

He fumbled with the handle, but it didn't budge.

Not wanting to waste another second, he took a step back before throwing his weight against the door, watching it break open.

Spells kept the door locked, but they didn't stop the doors from breaking!

As he stepped passed the broken frame, his eyes swept over the room.

Broken furniture, though it was clean and dust free. A cracked mirror that gleamed.

A torn dress on an old dress-makers stand.

The dress from last night.

He turned as he looked, his gaze finally falling on a very old bed, with torn but constantly mended sheets.

On the bed, wearing an old dress, was the girl.

Their girl.

He walked over, noticing her eyes were widened in shock and in hope.

"My Lord?" She whispered, taking his out-stretched hand and allowing him to help her to her feet.

"What is your name?" Remus asked, his eyes drifting down, taking in the state of her dress. He didn't care that she was a servant, or that she clearly had no magic in which to repair her belongings. She had him and Sirius. They were going to whisk her away and she would only have the best from now.

"Hermione," she whispered.

"We're going to take you away from here," he promised. "If you have belongings that are important to you, gather them together."

He brought her hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss to the soft skin, before letting go.

He didn't want to let go. He wanted to pull her close, and make sure she wasn't hurt. To make sure she never left again.

He watched her gaze move around the room, assessing everything, as the sound of footsteps came from behind.

"Moony, please tell me you've found our..." he trailed off at the sight of her, his gaze darting to her dress and then to the room they were in.

She blushed, self-conciously.

"A Lady such as yourself will need a beautiful dress," Remus said, moving to the corner where the dress hung. He pulled out his wand and began to repair it.

"How did you know I was up here?" Hermione asked.

Sirius moved towards her, taking both her hands. "A girl a few houses down informed us," Sirius explained. "When we approached the door, we both just knew. I could feel that you were close, and Remus recognised your scent - it was heavy in the air."

"My scent?"

"My love," Sirius stated, looking at the other man for a second. "Surely you are aware of Lord Remus' Lycanthropy?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"I'm going to bet that my step-mother wasn't very welcoming?" Hermione asked, her lips twitching in amusement. "My Lord, you should have growled at her, it would have scared her!"

"Does it scare you?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not scared," she said. "I believe I would be scared were it late on a full-moon night, but today I'm not scared."

"And on the nights of the full-moon, I'll be far away from anyone," Remus assured her. "Most of all you."

She smiled. "So, you've found me. Now what?"

"We're taking you away from your step-mother," Sirius told her. "A parent should be loving and caring towards their children..." his eyes darted around the room. "They shouldn't treat them as servants."

Remus moved away from the corner. "Dress now," he insisted. "We'll wait at the bottom of the stairs for you."

...oOo...

She emerged not much more than ten minutes later, her hair still a tangle. Remus removed his wand, casting spells he had used on Sirius' hair. He removed the ribbon from the Prince's hair, using it to tie back the girl's.

Taking her hand, he led her through the large house, and down the stairs, where she met the gaze of her step-mother.

"Get back upstairs, you ungrateful little -" a silencing charm cut her off, and Remus put his wand away.

"She will be taken away. If there is anything you want, we can return," Sirius insisted. He led the way to the carriage, not waiting for the driver to jump down and open the door.

He opened it himself, offering his hand to help Hermione into the carriage, before offering Remus the same. The door closed behind them, and the Centaurs followed out, dragging a kicking and screaming witch with them.

"How did you end up with such a cruel stepmother?" Remus asked, drawing her gaze from the scene.

"My father," she replied. "He felt I needed a mother after mine died when I was young. He married Dolores Umbridge, but died months later. She inherited his house, his money. I was banished to the tower."

"And are you not magical?" Sirius asked, thinking about the broken furniture that could have been fixed with spells, the cracked mirror and the torn clothes.

"Not that it matters to us," Remus quickly assured her.

"I am," she replied. "But my father's death came before I could even get my wand. I wasn't allowed to go to a magical school."

"Our first stop tomorrow will be to get you a wand," Sirius assured her. "Before we hire you the best tutors available!"

"I'm willing to teach her myself," Remus insisted. "We also have James and Lily, and Harry too. The castle has enough people without having to hire someone."

"I agree, I can help too," Sirius replied. "That way we can get to know her better. Hermione? Would you like that?"

They both looked at her, and she looked between them. Why were they doing this? Did they feel the same bond she did with each of them? Would she have to choose between them, because that would be an impossible task!

"We're not going to ask you to choose between us," Sirius said, taking her hand in his own, and meeting her eyes. "We're only asking for you to get to know us better."

"Hermione, it seems your magical knowledge is limited, but have you ever heard of a triad?"

Hermione shook her head.

"When the ball started yesterday, I had no hope of finding myself a wife. I was happy without one... we were happy." To her shock, Sirius took the Lord's hand in his own. "But being the Prince, I had to put on a show. I had to let people believe I was searching for one."

Remus reached for her other hand. "But you walked in, and both Sirius and I felt a pull towards you and that's when Sirius approached you, curious as to what it meant. The second he touched you, he realised that you were meant for him."

"But Remus is my world," Sirius continued. "I had the same feeling when Remus and I first touched, so I was scared that he wouldn't feel it too... because I knew you had to be a part of my life, but I also didn't want Remus to get hurt in the process."

"But I felt it too," Remus said. "When I pulled you close to dance with me, I felt the bond that we - all of us - share. Sirius and I, for so long, thought we were soulmates, we never realised that this was more - that this relationship was even more rare."

"That we were part of a triad," Sirius finished. "And you are the missing piece to us."

Hermione stared between them.

"We're not asking you to marry us straight away, we're not asking you to fall in love with us today or to even think about what this means," Remus assured her. "We just don't want to keep this from you."

"We hope that one day, you'll fall in love with us and agree to be our wife," Sirius finished.

Hermione's heart was beating fast. She didn't trust herself to speak. If she did, she would possibly blurt out that she had already started falling in love with them the previous night as she danced in their arms, and the moment they had walked into her room and taken her from the tower.

And knowing that these two wonderful men wanted to marry her, wanted to teach her magic. Wanted to make her happy.

How could she possibly refuse?

"You'll never have to do anything again," Sirius whispered.

Hermione frowned. She didn't like the sound of that at all. She wanted to do something - she had no intentions of just sitting around. She wanted more. She wanted to be useful, to help, to make a difference.

"Lord Remus -"

"Just Remus," he replied.

"Remus, you work between the various regions of the Kingdom?"

He nodded his head.

"I would really like to learn more about that," she insisted. "Would you teach me? Would you allow me to assist you? I want to be useful, I'm interested in learning everything."

She waited with bated breath.

"Anything for you, love," Remus replied.

"We'd never say no to you," Sirius whispered, his lips pressing against her left hand as his thoughts drifted to how it would look with their rings on it.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **2925 words**


	3. What Keeps Me Awake At Night?

**This is dedicated to Firefly as she forced... convinced me to write it!**

 **(It was only going to be a 200 word drabble until Firefly requested this pairing)**

* * *

 **What Keeps Me Awake At Night?**

* * *

Hermione placed a box on the table. "No more exploding snap," she said. "Harry found this card game and said it was brilliant."

"What's it called?" Sirius asked, too lazy to lean forward and look at the box.

"Cards Against Humanity," Hermione replied. "Are you two in for a game?"

"Sure," Remus said, smiling at her. "Do you know how to play?"

"Harry told me to read the rules. There are some blank cards in there and a marker to fill the answer. I'm not sure, let me read the rules."

She opened the box, seeing two sets of cards face down. She took the paper and scanned it.

"We take turns being the Card Czar," she said, placing the paper to one side, and turning her attention to the men. "The Czar takes the black card and reads it, the other two pick a white answer card from their hands. The two cards get mixed up and the Czar picks their favourite and the person who played that card gets a point. The next person becomes the Czar."

"That sounds straight forward enough," Sirius commented.

"I'll get something to keep the scores," Remus said, standing up and heading over to the desk.

"Hopefully this will get rid of some of this boredom," Sirius commented.

"If you left the house you wouldn't be complaining that you're bored," Hermione replied. She picked the two piles out of the box and placed the in the middle of the table. She began dealing ten cards from the white stack each.

"So, should I start?" She asked, picking up a black card before either man could answer.

 _"What keeps me awake at night?"_

She looked between Sirius and Remus as they picked up their cards. Sirius sat up straight, a wide smile on his face as he shuffled through them. Remus looked at Hermione for a moment, clearly not knowing what to say.

Hermione hadn't checked her cards yet, she was holding the black card in her hand still.

Quickly, Sirius offered her a card, and Remus slid one hesitantly across the table. She shuffled the pair and turned them over.

"Sexual Tension and... my ex-wife."

She stared at the cards for a minute. "Sirius, was this a card that you wrote yourself?"

"Not at all, Kitten. You gave me that card!"

She put the three cards down and picked her white cards up.

 _'The Light of a Billion Suns.'_

 _'Funky Fresh Rhymes.'_

She placed them down again, looking at Sirius suspiciously.

"So, we'd really like an answer. Do you lie awake at night because of sexual tension, or because you're fantasizing about Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"I don't fantasize about Tonks," Hermione replied.

"Oh sexual tension it is," Sirius replied. "That's one point to me." He winked at her.

Remus made a mark next to Sirius' name, before picking up a white card to replace the one he had used. Sirius followed suit, both men raising their eyes at the cards before adding them to their deck.

Remus picked up a black card.

 _"Why am I sticky?"_

Sirius began choking on air and Remus patted him on the back. "Remus, if you're still asking that question -"

Remus nudged him and Sirius reached for his cards again, picking them up at the same time Hermione picked hers up.

She moved the first two cards, pulling out the third and placing it face-down in front of Remus, before putting the cards down. Sirius placed his, and Remus shuffled them and flipped them over.

"An oversized lollipop and a salty surprise." He grinned. "In the mood I'm in, I'd much prefer a lollipop."

Hermione smiled. "Point to me."

Sirius sulked. "I'll remind you that you said that," he replied, grabbing a black card.

He cleared his throat.

 _"What gets better with age?"_

Hermione watched Remus reach for a pen from the middle, and she moved the first two cards to the back. They didn't work.

The next card in her deck was 'Men'.

Perfect.

The cards were placed in front of Sirius and he shuffled them, flipping them over.

"Men and Sirius Black," he said. "So which one of you put me?" He leered between the both of them. "Because you know that's the winning card."

Remus smiled, putting a mark by his name and Hermione glared at him. That must be a form of cheating?

She reached for a black card, determined that on her next turn she wasn't going to play nicely - she would see if she had a blank card too.

 _"A romantic, candlelit dinner would be incomplete without..."_

he placed the card down and Sirius and Remus shared a smile.

In a flash, two cards were in front of her, and by the looks on Sirius and Remus' faces, she felt nervous about turning them over.

But she did.

"The Female Orgasm and..." she stopped and reached for her white cards, shuffling through, her eyes widening as she saw the rest of the cards. The first cards had been nice.

"Uh orgasm wins," she muttered, wondering exactly what sort of game Harry had asked her to play.

...oOo...

The rounds carried on, Hermione feeling more confident in the game, until it was getting late and they were running out of cards.

"Okay, let's make this this the last hand," she said, reaching for a black card and flipping it over.

 _"During Sex I like to think about..."_

She watched suspiciously as both men picked up pens, quickly shuffling the cards that were placed down before flipping them over.

 _'A threesome with Hermione.'_

 _'Hermione joining us.'_

"These answers... are just part of the game, right? You planned to write the same thing?"

"Love, we've been sitting around the table as long as you," Sirius murmured, his mouth quite close to her ear. "We didn't even know what we were going to be playing."

"But it's... a joke?"

"It's not a joke," Remus said. "Unless you'd prefer us to say it is and forget about the particular card."

Hermione stared at the card and the answers, before turning to Remus and then to Sirius, both who had shifted around to be closer to her.

"So... do you want it to be a joke?" Sirius asked.

"Or do you think about it too?" Remus finished.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes, you think about us in bed?" Remus murmured. He reached for her hand, gently tugging her to her feet.

"Love, we're going to show you what we fantasise about," Sirius promised, spinning her around and crashing their lips together. He grabbed Hermione's thigh, pulling it around him before reaching for the other one.

Remus watched in amusement as her legs wrapped tightly around him, and followed the pair up the stairs, just in case Sirius lost his balance. Sirius might be in control at this moment, but the minute they crossed into the bedroom, Sirius would remember who was in charge.

...oOo...

Harry turned up at the house after work to see if the group had played the game, only to find the downstairs empty. He peeked in each room to see where Sirius was - assuming that Hermione and Remus would have headed to their rooms - Sirius was always up a bit later.

He headed into the sitting room, looking around. His gaze fell on the table.

He smiled. So they had played the game after all. His gaze fell on the black card on the table, before looking at the two white cards Remus and Sirius had filled in themselves.

His eyes widened as he realised where everyone was. He quickly rushed to the floo to head home - it wasn't important and he could speak to everyone in the morning instead.

* * *

Stratego: Prompt - _Cards Against Humanity_


	4. Three AM

Written for:

Game of Life: loud, puddles, and "The Thunder Rolls" by Garth Brooks (song)

Quidditch Piitch: Prompt - Obliviate

* * *

 **Three AM**

* * *

Hermione paced the small living room, trying not to look at the window, though she couldn't help herself.

The storm was raging and the rain was beating on the window, keeping her aware, even when she managed to keep her eyes away.

She watched the fire, but struggled for the warmth to settle into her body. Ron was missing, and she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

A crash of thunder and a flash of lightening caused her to jump, she glanced out of the window, hoping for the familiar red hair to come into view.

She glanced at the time. Three am. She headed to make herself a cup of tea, hoping it would offer her warmth. She took up her spot at the window again, waiting.

...oOo...

A figure appeared, almost invisible against the dark night and Hermione rushed to the door. She didn't care that she was still in her slipper socks and a dressing gown over her flannel pyjamas. She rushed down the stairs, seeing her boyfriend heading in her direction. She didn't care that it was pouring down or that she was running through puddles, she quickly closed the distance and threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back.

"I thought something bad had happened to you," she whispered, taking a deep breath against his neck. She froze and pulled away.

She could smell the perfume. She turned and ran up the stairs, Ron hesitating before following her.

To find the door locked.

"Mione?" he called. It was only a minute before the door was flung open again.

A few hexes hit him before he could even reach for his wand. "Obliviate," she finally said, watching the blank expression overtake his face. Before he could even register her, she had disappeared with a loud pop.

...oOo...

Remus yawned as he stumbled to the door. There was an insistent knocking, and he had ignored Sirius who told him to wait till the person left.

At almost four am, it was an emergency.

He opened the door of the cottage a crack to see Hermione Granger standing in the rain. He quickly opened it, pulling the soaked girl inside.

"Hermione?" he said, looking her up and down.

"Remus, told you to tell them to go away... Hermione?" Sirius said, walking down the hall. "What happened?"

"He... another girl, he only just got home and..."

"You didn't kill him?"

"Just a few hexes and an Obliviate," she said, her voice breaking.

Sirius pulled the dripping dressing gown from her body, and Remus rushed to get dry pyjamas to change her into.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Sirius insisted.

She nodded, reaching up with shaking hands for the buttons, but fumbled. After a minute, Sirius pushed her hands away, undoing the buttons for her, whilst trying to hold the top closed. He led her down the hall as Remus approached.

"Take a shower, and change into these," Remus said. "We'll make you a hot drink."

...oOo...

"It's going to be strange," she muttered to herself, looking at the bed. "Before Ron I was used to sleeping alone, but now... it just seems so lonely." She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Would it help if one of us stayed until you fell asleep?" Remus suggested.

Hermione hesitated. "I don't want to put you out. You've already done enough for me by letting me stay here tonight, and giving up your bed - though I still think it makes more sense for me to take the sofa. I wasn't even thinking, I could have woken Teddy up."

"What do you mean for the night?" Remus asked. "You're staying here now. Me and Sirius will look after you."

"Which one of us would you like to stay in here?"

"I can't decide," she whispered.

"We can both stay," Sirius decided, moving towards Hermione and guiding her towards the bed. The pair settled down, one either side of her and she pulled one of the pillows into her arms.

...oOo...

Sirius woke up and smiled. There was a warm body next to his, which meant that Remus was still in bed, and hadn't slipped out to have his tea.

Which meant Teddy was still sleeping.

Which meant they had time for a shag.

He opened his eyes, taking in bushy brown hair and the night before came back to him. He leaned up slightly just as Remus woke up.

Sirius noted in amusement that during the night, both he and Remus had become quite wrapped up in Hermione Granger. Her legs were tangled with Remus', and Sirius' leg was draped over the lot of them. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, and she was asleep on his arm.

Hermione's arms were wrapped around Remus, but she was pressed tightly back against Sirius' chest.

"Remus?"

"Hermione, we must have all fallen asleep," Remus said, not moving an inch.

"That's okay," Hermione whispered. "Should I get up and make tea or breakfast?"

Remus checked the time. "It's only seven," he confirmed. "Teddy's probably having a lay in."

"What he means is: there's no rush for any of us to get up from the bed right now," Sirius murmured in her ear. "Unless you want us to move?"

"No," she quickly replied. "I'd prefer if you stayed."

Sirius grinned at Remus over her shoulder. He knew Remus remembered their drunken conversation the previous week in regards to which lucky Witch (or Wizard) they'd want to join them in bed.

Though Remus had stated that it would never be a one-night stand with Hermione, because she's just too important.

He winked at Remus, before pressing his lips against Hermione's ear. "You look amazing in Remus' pyjamas. But I have to tell you, Remus never gets to wear them for long. They're usually on the floor by now."

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered shyly. "I'm not going to put them on the floor myself."

Sirius grinned, reaching for the buttons, but his angle didn't allow him to pop them open. Remus reached for them, knocking Sirius' hand out of the way to get started himself.

"I hope you know that once we do this, there's no getting out of this," Remus murmured.

"Why anyone would want to get out of it is beyond me," Hermione murmured, smiling at the two men. "So, tell me, how is this going to work?"

"We could tell you," Remus began, teasingly.

"But we'd rather show you," Sirius finished.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	5. The Marriage Law

Written for Camp Hogwarts - Write about the Trio rebuilding the Wizarding World (thanks to Jordi for the suggestion) They are helping with rebuilding the population.

* * *

This may not fit the prompt (very well).

* * *

 **The Marriage Law**

* * *

Hermione Granger stared down at the letter in front of her. She had been preparing for this since Kingsley gave them the heads up that the law was being passed. She knew the wizarding world would be watching their reactions to the new law. This was the best way to fix the wizarding world. A large amount of the population had been destroyed.

Kingsley had explained the procedure - they were using a cup not unlike the Triwizard, to determine the matches. He wouldn't explain how the matches were made, but assured them that it wouldn't be awful results.

Hermione ignored the teasing from her friends that she would be paired with Snape. She shuddered at the thought, before turning her attention to the envelope again.

She looked around the table, putting it off as long as possible. They had thrown a small party of close friends and family. Hermione had been against it - not wanting for her disappointment to be displayed in public. Merlin forbid that she ended up with Ron or Draco Malfoy! Her eyes darted to where the envelopes sat in front of Remus and Sirius, and she glared at the offending letters. She had grown attached to the wizards in the months since the war.

And now they were going to be taken from her!

Sirius was also glaring at the letters, his gaze moving to Remus every few moments, before returning to the letters. She watched them for a minute, curious as to the silent conversation they seemed to be having.

The sound of an envelope ripping open drew Hermione's attention away, and her gaze fell on Harry, who was reading his letter. His lips twitched, as though he wasn't sure whether to smile or not, before he folded the letter, placing it on the table. His gaze moved across the table, landing on Nymphadora Tonks. "Uh... mine says Tonks," he mumbled, trying not to look too pleased, but failing miserably.

Tonks reached for her own letter and opened it. With a regretful glance in Remus' direction, she turned to Harry and smiled.

Ron went next, quickly pulling the paper from the envelope. His hopeful smile faded into a scowl, as he threw the paper onto the table and sat back, looking at Hermione accusingly. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief - she knew Ron had some misplaced feelings for her - feelings that she didn't return. She had worried she would end up with Ron, but was happy she hadn't.

She pulled her envelope towards her, her gaze moving around the long dining table, as every set of eyes moved towards her. Her hands shook slightly as she tore the envelope.

She ignored all the information at the beginning, needing to see the name. As her gaze found it, she breathed in relief. It was a very welcome name - Sirius Blac - and she hoped that he would be just as happy to see her name.

She opened her mouth to read the name, but before the words could come out, she spotted a second name.

'Your betrothed are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

She slowly folded the paper, not offering a name. She needed a minute to process the information. Her gaze moved around the table, lingering between the pair.

She didn't want to get her hopes up, but was she really lucky enough, or was it an error?

After a long moment, everyone realised that Hermione wasn't going to say a word, and they continued around the table.

Finally it was Remus' turn, and with a glance at Sirius, the pair ripped theirs open together.

It was only a few seconds before shocked looks appeared on their faces. They swapped letters, checking what the other's letter said.

"That was unexpected," Remus murmured, passing Sirius' letter back to him.

...oOo...

Hermione didn't speak to the two wizards in the day that followed, instead she showed her letter to Harry in private. She felt it best to make him aware, as Sirius was his Godfather and she'd be moving into Grimmauld Place... probably.

"Well, I always thought you'd end up with an older man," Harry murmured, through his shock. "Kingsley sent me an owl this morning, asking if I'd be happy being the first to go ahead with the law. Are you going to fight this?"

Hermione shook her head. "It'll be a challenge," she said. "But I can do this."

Harry smiled at the expression on her face. "So... which one were you hoping for?" he asked, curiously.

"Either," Hermione admitted. "Though I would have been jealous of whoever got the other. I'm quite the lucky witch, aren't I?"

"I think we're the lucky ones," Sirius said from the doorway, causing the pair to spin around to see both him and Remus standing there. "Kingsley asked if we were willing to be one of the first, due to the fact that I'm the Black heir. I was just coming to see if that would be alright with you?"

Hermione could only nod, gaining smiles from the wizards, before they disappeared again.

...oOo...

It was the night before the wedding and Hermione accepted the portkey that she had received in an owl from Sirius. She appeared in a small cottage, and looked around to see Sirius and Remus waiting for her.

Nerves overtook her.

"We thought maybe we should talk tonight," Remus said, standing up. "Maybe discuss living arrangements with you."

"Remus owns this cottage, and we've been living in Grimmauld Place with Harry, but he's marrying my cousin and will want his own place with her."

"We've discussed three options. Either we live here, giving Harry Grimmauld Place. We live in Grimmauld Place and give Harry this cottage, or we get a new place - together."

Hermione looked around the small room, uncertain what to say.

"We want this to all be equal," Sirius added. "We want you to feel like you had a say too. You've seen Grimmauld Place, and here's your chance to see the cottage."

Hermione didn't miss the softness in Sirius' voice as he spoke of the cottage. She nodded. "Can you show me around?" she requested.

...oOo...

She was given a quick tour of the cottage, finally stopping at the end of the hall.

"Now, we didn't want to rush you," Remus said, opening one door. "So we've given you your own room until you feel comfortable enough... to..." he blushed.

"To sleep with us," Sirius finished, smirking at her.

Hermione stepped into the smaller room, done in cream and red.

"It's not much, as we didn't have much notice, but just tell us what you need." Remus insisted. He stepped across the hall, opening the other room. "When you feel ready... and even if that takes years, as there is no pressure at all..."

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the larger room. It was clearly Remus' room, as there were bookcases overflowing with books, a desk with papers piled on, and photos on the wall. A dressing gown was draped over the back of the chair.

"Wait, so if this is your room, and that could be my room, where is Sirius' room?" Hermione asked, realising that there were no more doors.

"That's another thing," Remus said, more confidently. "We knew when the letters came, that we would have each other's names. But we didn't expect yours. Me and Sirius are together."

"What?" Hermione whispered. Suddenly it all made sense. Neither of the men dated after all, they were always together, and lived in the same place. "We should tell Kingsley that we can't -"

"Kitten, what's the problem?" Sirius asked, bluntly. "That me and Remus are together?"

"I'm intruding on your relationship," she replied.

"What if we want you to intrude?" Sirius asked. "What if we both want you, and want nothing more than to have you in our bed with us? To worship you as our wife. Future mother of our children."

"But -"

"You won't be on the sidelines," Remus said. "You'll be an equal member of this relationship. You'll be our wife. The both of us would protect you with our lives. We won't rush you into anything at all. Even if you want to build slowly, we can go slowly."

"You said that you were a lucky witch to have both of us, and we're lucky to have you. We both want this, Hermione. We both want you," Sirius murmured, moving closer and capturing her gaze. "Do you want us too?"

"I do," Hermione whispered.

Sirius smirked and moved closer. "Do you want us to go slowly for you?"

She shook her head, knowing it would kill her to go slowly with Sirius and Remus, especially knowing that they were together. She wanted them, she fantasised about them and needed to be with them.

Why would she want to wait?

"Well, you do know it's good luck to make love to your betrothed the night before the wedding," Sirius said, closing the distance and taking her hand. His lips were close to her ear, and her gaze slowly moved back to Remus' bed.

The bed that would be theirs from the following night.

"This would be our room?" Hermione asked. "I'll share with you both?"

"And we'll turn your room back into a study," Sirius confirmed, his hot breath on her ear. "You don't have to do this yet if you don't want to, but me and Remus want you, we've talked about this, and opening our relationship into a triad... we're glad it's you, as you're the only one we've wanted."

She nodded her head. "I want this too," she whispered. "All of it. I love the cottage, I think I could be happy here, with you both."

The two wizards smiled, and Remus swooped in, taking her lips with his own as Sirius' hands found the hem of her top, sliding it up.

Hermione smiled into the kiss. It felt perfect being there with Sirius and Remus. She couldn't wait to become their wife.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	6. At the Altar

**Written for:**

Quidditch League - Montrose Magpies (covering for Beater 2) - Prompt: Go Wild (write anything).

Runaway Bride/Groom Challenge - Prompt: Write about one character leaving the other character at the altar.

* * *

 **At the Altar**

* * *

Sirius Black paced up and down in an empty Grimmauld Place, angry at the lack of noise. Pissed off at the sight of the empty library.

Hermione should have been there, not heading to the church right now. She belonged with him or with Remus.

Maybe with both of them.

But the witch wanted commitment. Sirius had only ever committed to Remus, but that was a long time ago, back when they were teenagers in school… and back when he was an Azkaban escapee.

Remus was the only person he had ever been with and he was pretty sure that worked the other way around.

Well, apart from the whole veil and Remus marrying his cousin… but that didn't last very long at all.

Right now he was uncommitted to everything, and that's how he liked it. Remus was still recovering from the divorce, and Sirius was waiting for Remus to grace his bed once again… well, that's how he had liked it until Hermione wormed her way into his heart. She had as tight a grip on his heart as Remus did.

And he was sure that she was gripping Remus' heart just as tightly.

He smiled as his thoughts went from Hermione gripping his heart to Hermione gripping other things. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't think like that about the beautiful witch on her wedding day!

The problem had been that the girl wanted a family, she wanted marriage. She had made it quite clear what she wanted and Sirius had just stood there in silence, Remus standing behind her, his eyes pleading with Sirius to say something - anything at all.

She finally turned and left, though he hadn't stopped thinking about what they could have had if he had only had the guts to say something.

He knew Remus would never say anything, after all these years Remus was still filled with self-loathing, even with his Order of Merlin and his little collection of wolf-girls that liked to follow the confused Werewolf around Diagon Alley.

Remus didn't quite get it, but Sirius found the wolf-ear headbands hilarious!

In an hour, Hermione Granger would be no more. She would be Hermione Weasley. She would have little redheaded children with a man that didn't appreciate her.

Sirius wandered around the house, ending up at the guest room that she often used. He pushed the door open, looking at the tidy bed and realised that she would never stay there again.

Unless she and Ron had a fight… which happened often. He walked in, settling on the bed and wrapping his arms around the pillow which smelt like her.

He would have to give her up completely. He couldn't lust after her, couldn't fantasize about her. He couldn't hug her for longer than he should, or admire her perfect arse.

He could be happy with just Remus, right?

He dropped the pillow onto the bed, realising that he was kidding himself. Ron Weasley wasn't right for her at all. She needed him and Remus as much as they needed her.

As for marriage and kids…

Sirius closed his eyes, picturing Hermione in a beautiful gown, walking down the aisle to where both he and Remus were waiting. He pictured a little boy that looked like Hermione and Remus, and a little girl that looked like him and Hermione.

It was scary how easy the images came to him.

But wasn't that what he wanted when he was younger? His own family?

There was nothing stopping him from having a family again.

He dropped the pillow onto the bed and strode out of the room. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and pulled his boots on. He grabbed the keys for his bike and checked the time.

He needed to be quick.

...oOo…

Remus sat in the pew of the church, wondering what to do. He could see it being a 50/50 chance of Sirius showing up to stop things.

It was inevitable that he and Sirius were getting back together - they were soulmates after all, but Sirius was blind to the fact that Hermione was clearly meant for them. She was their soulmate too.

He wasn't about to let this wedding happen.

The events were already going slowly because of some well-placed spells. The driver had gotten a bit confused for a start, and the wedding party hadn't arrived on time.

Then there was the problems with the flowers. Remus smirked to himself as he recalled the Weasleys trying to work out why the flowers were lavender - a colour Hermione hated.

But they had fixed those and Remus was thinking hard about what spell to use next that wasn't against the law.

But as the line came, he knew he had no choice but to stop the wedding. Sirius hadn't arrived. He put his wand away, and gripped the seat.

"If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Remus stood up. "I have a reason," he started, as the doors burst open. He grinned at Hermione before they both turned to the doors as a motorbike appeared.

Remus was just relieved that Sirius hadn't ridden it down the aisle in some dramatic gesture of his love. Instead he ran down it, and Remus quickly pushed past the people who had stood up for a better look. He was out of the aisle and next to Hermione at the same time as Sirius.

"Hermione," Sirius declared. "Run away with me, we'll bring Remus too."

Remus snorted. "Maybe she wants to run away with me," he stated.

"Or maybe she wants to stay here and marry me," Ron snapped, angry at the interruption. "I think -"

"Nobody cares," Sirius interrupted, causing Ron to turn red in anger. "Hermione, we'll give you what you want - everything you want. Marriage, kids, two handsome men who are amazing in bed."

It was Hermione's turn to snort, and she looked at Remus for clarification.

"Amazing," Remus whispered and winked at her.

Hermione looked shocked at the wink, and turned back to Sirius.

"We love you," he said. "But you've got to decide now… marry Ron, or ride off into the sunset with us on the motorbike."

"But the sun isn't setting," Remus pointed out.

"Fine. Ride off into the normal, less romantic setting of the the sun in the sky," Sirius amended, shooting an annoyed look at Remus. "And we can ride off into the sunset when the sun sets later."

Hermione giggled. She turned to look at Ron.

"I'm sorry," she said.

That was enough for them. Remus grabbed her hand, pulling her up the aisle towards the bike, and Sirius let out a loud whoop as he followed them.

He jumped onto the front of the bike and Remus ripped the wedding dress at the sides and grabbed Hermione around the waist, lifting her onto the bike with ease. He spotted Ron coming towards them and climbed on the bike himself, glad for extension charms.

Before Ron could shoot a spell their way, the bike came alive and they rode out of the church, Hermione holding tightly between them.

Hermione was theirs!

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	7. Love Eternal

Written for:

 **Stratego** \- Prompt: triad/moresome

 **Hogwarts Forum** \- Defence Against The Dark Arts: **Task:** Write about someone encountering a vampire. It may be during a battle/duel but it could also be for research/education purposes. As long as your vampire isn't in it for mere seconds.

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Gold): Carmilla Sanguina:  Challenge: Write an AU in which any canon female witch is or becomes a vampire. Earn an extra 5 knuts for this challenge!

 **Musical Showtunes Challenge** \- Something Bad - Write about a magical creature or being (this can include ghosts)

* * *

 **Love Eternal**

* * *

It had been in her search for a cure for Lycanthropy that Hermione had disappeared. A year had passed in the search for her.

Ron had given up only a couple of months in - in which Hermione's usual seat in the Burrow was occupied by Lavender Brown.

Words were exchanged between Harry and Ron. Ron stating that Hermione was gone and that there was no point searching anymore, he defended his new relationship with his ex-girlfriend.

Harry had heatedly commented over the fact that Ron was quite eager to move on from Hermione. That he would give up so often on his friends, made him finally realise just what sort of person Ron really was. He made it clear that he didn't need friends like Ron, who would give up on Hermione in an instant.

He would find Hermione without Ron's help.

Harry, Sirius and Remus knew that they would never give up the search. Harry said that Hermione was a sister to him - he would feel her death.

Sirius and Remus agreed. Hermione's disappearance left a large hole in both of their lives. A hole that was impossible to fill. They loved each other, but there was a special place in each of their hearts for the bossy and passionate witch.

They knew that she had to be alive, somewhere!

...oOo...

The search lasted a year. A whole year where Sirius hid his illness from everyone. A year where Remus followed every lead that could possibly help, through his job as the head of the department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. A year where Harry attended any case where the victim had brown hair, or was a muggleborn - or cold-cases dated from when Hermione had disappeared.

Nothing turned up results. Until one day a whisper was heard in Remus' department about rogue Vampires being taken down by a young pretty little thing.

Remus checked his reports of Middlesex vampire attacks. The outskirts of London had the lowest numbers it had ever seen. As though someone was protecting the people.

It was a long-shot, but Remus called for Sirius, asked Kingsley for cover at work, due to a possible lead, and they headed out there, booking a room in a travelodge and began searching anywhere where a vampire could be living.

But with Sirius' condition, Remus found himself going out alone in search, before coming back empty handed.

...oOo...

Remus headed home quickly. The search was a bust, it appeared, and if Sirius was going to die, he wanted it to be in the cottage where they lived most of the time, surrounded by happy memories - not in a hotel room.

He walked in the door, freezing at the sight of a hooded figure sitting next to Sirius, watching him.

His wand out, a stunning spell began to pass his lips, until the hood lowered, brown eyed ringed with red meeting his.

He took a deep breath. Vampire.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

...oOo...

Hermione hesitated from next to Sirius. "Remus," she breathed. He rushed to her side, scooping her up in his arms, clinging to her as tightly as he could.

"We knew you were still alive," Remus murmured into her hair. "We never doubted it for a second."

"I couldn't come back, because of what I am," she said, her voice cracking. "I looked in a few times, from a distance. I could see… you were all happy."

"We weren't," Remus replied. "Not without you!" He barely let go of her, just enough to look at her properly. "You should have come back, Hermione! We would have accepted you - people accepted me after all."

"What happened to Sirius, Remus?" Hermione demanded, changing the subject. Pulling herself from Remus' arms, she leaned over the pureblood, her fingers brushing his cheek.

Remus knew how cold his skin was, spending his nights trying to keep Sirius as warm as possible. His skin was almost as cold as Hermione's.

"The veil. He came back through… but it seems that there is no permanent escape from death," Remus admitted, looking away. "We've tried everything to keep him alive, but…" he trailed off. "He wanted to see you one last time, to know you were alive, at least."

"Alive?" Hermione chuckled darkly. "If that's what you could call this."

"I'm sorry we weren't there," Remus said, coming up behind her, and bringing his hand down on her shoulder as she continued to stare at Sirius. "We failed to protect you."

"It wasn't your job, I was just a girl you both knew," Hermione replied.

"No," Remus admitted. "So much more than that. We vowed to protect you back when you were thirteen, Hermione. Back at that age, you were just a girl that we knew. But things changed after Hogwarts. We would have given our lives to protect you."

She turned to look at him, softness filling her eyes. "And what of you, Remus? You're about to lose your soul-mate?"

"A Werewolf without their soul-mate doesn't live for very long," Remus replied. "That's why I was in such a horrendous state back during my teaching year at Hogwarts - because he was alive, but I couldn't get to him. When he dies, I'll follow."

"Are you scared?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head. "I am fearful of dying, but not of the fact that I'll be joining Sirius. I wouldn't have it any other way. All my affairs are in order. I've made my will. I'll be talking to Harry very soon and explaining to him what's happening."

A half-smile. "Pity," she said. "You could have spent it with me… both of you."

Remus stared at her hard. "Explain," he demanded. "Because it sounds like... but I'm a Werewolf?"

"I could… I swore to myself that I would never bite anyone, but to offer Sirius a form of living…" she trailed off. "But biting creates bonds, Remus."

"What of Remus?" came a whisper from the bed. "Joining you means I'll lose him one day. I can't leave him behind."

Hermione smiled softly. "Do you know why I was bitten in the first place?" she asked. "Because I found a way to cure Lycanthropy. It turned out that though a vampire bite can slowly kill a Werewolf - but vampire blood can heal it. Too much vampire blood can mutate you Lycanthropy."

"Mutate into what?" came the whisper from the bed. Grey eyes latched onto hers, desperately seeking an answer.

"The vampire gene is stronger than the Lycanthropy. Remus would still struggle over the full moon, due to some remaining strains of Lycanthropy that I haven't been able to work on getting rid of, but he wouldn't transform. He would just be weakened by the moon."

The pair stared at her, Sirius pushed himself into a sitting position.

"And the bonds?" Remus asked.

"Well, if I were to bite either of you, you'd be bonded to me. I'm not a strong vampire - I have no power to choose whether to bond or not. The one that bit me, chose not to bond with me. I won't be able to give you the choice."

"Will it break mine and Sirius'' bond?"

Hermione shook her head. "Your souls are too intertwined - nothing, not even death could break your bond to each other. Though if I bit Sirius, he would have a second bond to me."

"And if you also bit me?"

"Then you'll both be bonded to me, and your remaining bond to each other would still exist," Hermione said. She slipped from the chair. "But once bitten, we can't go back on this."

Remus smiled the first true smile he had since Sirius had gotten ill.

"I'm in if Remus is," Sirius whispered, his voice weak but certain of what he wanted.

"Let's get Sirius back to the cottage and do this," Remus agreed. He didn't even need to think about what to do.

...oOo...

News spread quickly through that Hermione had returned. Sirius and Remus were holding a party for her, with all the Weasleys, Kingsley, Neville, Luna and their friends all in attendance.

The moment Hermione appeared, she was swamped with people reaching for her, trying to hug her.

"You're so cold?" Fleur commented, pulling away. A few people took a step back, seeing the red ring in Hermione's eyes.

"I am," she said.

"You have good control," Fleur commented. "When my Veela began to shine, my temper disappeared like that!" She clicked her fingers for emphasis.

Hermione smiled at her welcoming tone. She hadn't considered Fleur being on her side. "It wasn't easy at first," he admitted. "Sirius and Remus have perfect control."

Sirius and Remus moved to Hermione's sides just as Ron moved closer. "Hermione," he said, attempting to throw his arms around her. "I've missed you."

He heard a hiss and a growl, and quickly backed away, looking between the two men. "What in Merlin -"

"When researching, I was bitten by a vampire," Hermione interrupted, watching people's reactions. Ron backed up further, and Sirius' lip curled at him, revealing sharp fangs. "I stayed away, scared of what people would think. Sirius was days from death's door; Death wanted him back."

"So you bit him to save him?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, relieved that Harry didn't sound scared or angry.

"He is suited as a vampire," Fleur commented, her head tilting. "Though I prefer having a wolf in bed." Both of their gazes flicked to Remus, who looked back mildly.

"And she bit Remus to cure his Lycanthropy." Sirius continued. "The three of us are bonded together - a coven if you will."

Hermione looked around the room. Ron looked disgusted, Molly looked extremely worried, but the majority of her friends looked relieved that she was back. "Minister," she said, turning to Kingsley. "I plan on working on something to allow us to walk around in the daytime, rather than the shadows. I also plan on continuing my research into Lycanthropy cures. I assume my job is still there?"

"I can't very well take it away, you wrote such flawless laws for magical creatures and beings," Kingsley said, chuckling.

There was a long awkward silence as people struggled to think of something else to say.

"Did you know that Nargles reproduce at an extraordinary rate?" Luna said, looking around. "They've been known to have a sexual appetite only second to female vampires."

"Really?" Sirius asked, dragging the word out slowly, his eyebrows raising in Remus' direction. "Now, isn't that interesting to know."

Remus could only smirk in return at the information Luna had shared. He looked younger than he had in a long time - without the Lycanthropy curse weighing him down, he was more at ease and relaxed.

"Just… just close the floo if you're going to be doing that stuff," Harry begged. "Something I don't plan on seeing when I come to visit my three favourite people."

Her eyes met Molly, and Molly moved forward, pulling Hermione into a hug. "Vampires or not, you tell me if either of them give you any trouble," she whispered. "They aren't too old for a telling off."

Hermione nodded, her eyes following Ron as she watched him over Molly's shoulder. He slipped from the room, looking in disgust between the three of them. She heard the sound of the floo activate in the next room and realised she didn't care in the slightest. She had stopped caring the first time she had seen him with Lavender Brown, three weeks after being turned.

With a smile, she turned to her mates - two men that hadn't given up on her, no matter what. "Let's start the party," she said. "How about some champagne to celebrate our union?"

"You know what, let's celebrate that later, in bed," Remus said, bringing Hermione's hand to his lips and placing a kiss to it. His red-ringed amber eyes met hers. "Right now, let's celebrate having you back."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks for the help Firefly :)**


End file.
